Fogo e Sentimentos
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O coronel Roy Mustang é atormentado pelas lembranças, e decide afoga as suas mágoas na bebida, para desaprovação da tenente Hawkeye. Mas talvez isso sirva para deixar vir à tona os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, e satisfazer os seus instintos. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Uma de tantas fics com muitos anos de atraso, mas eu mal tive a inspiração necessária para terminá-la. Há anos que eu assisti FMA, não li todo o mangá, e não assisti ao remake (Brotherhood), então o OoC estará presente a todo instante, hehehe. Além disso, é o primeiro lemon que eu escrevo, espero que não fique muito simples. E não esqueçam de deixar reviews, obrigada.

**Disclaimer:** _Fullmetal Alchemist_, _Hagane no Renkinjutsushi_ ou _Hagaren_ não me pertence, e muito menos os seus personagens. Todos pertencem a Hiromu Arakawa. Somente esta história me pertence.

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Fuego y Sentimientos", de Lillian Hirahara. A Aurora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

**N/T 2:** Como foi dito pela autora, esta fic terá uma cena NC-17. Ou seja, se você não tem problemas com isso, seja bem-vindo. Agora, se tiver, então pense bem se você quer continuar a lê-la. Bem, de qualquer forma, o aviso está dado.

* * *

**FOGO E SENTIMENTOS**

Era um dia chuvoso no quartel-general de Central os soldados e seus superiores estavam fora por causa de uma missão extremamente importante, segundo o Führer. Na instalação, havia apenas três pessoas (além dos militares que vigiavam o exterior): Scieszka, que passava o tempo todo na biblioteca, o coronel Roy Mustang e a tenente Riza Hawkeye, que eram responsáveis por impedir qualquer tentativa de quem quisesse entrar...

\- Tenente Hawkeye, já terminou os relatórios que eu lhe pedi ? - perguntou o Alquimista das Chamas, enquanto os seus pés estavam sobre a escrivaninha, numa atitude despreocupada.

\- Sim, coronel, eu terminei-os desde ontem, mas preferi entregá-los quando você os pedisse, para não interrompê-lo - respondeu Riza, com o tom de voz característico que ela usava ao dirigir-se aos seus superiores.

\- Não fale comigo com tanta seriedade, Hawkeye. Os outros não estão aqui, não é necessária tanta formalidade - disse Mustang, olhando para a sua companheira com um sorriso galanteador, que não demoraria a intimidá-la.

\- Não diga bobagem, nós estamos no quartel. Estarmos sozinhos não significa que eu tenha de tratá-lo de maneira diferente - disse a tenente, enquanto um leve tom de vermelho coloria-lhe as bochechas.

\- Por que você me trata assim, Hawkeye ? Eu não lhe fiz nada, só queria que você se sentisse mais confortável... - Riza começou a sentir que alguma coisa não estava normal, então aproximou-se do coronel Mustang e, ao ver o que havia em uma das gavetas entreabertas da escrivaninha, descobriu a razão daquela atitude tão estranha.

\- Coronel, no que você estava pensando quando lhe ocorreu ter isto aqui ? - perguntou a loira, ao passo que tirava uma garrafa de vinho e um copo praticamente vazio da gaveta.

\- Eu sempre mantenho uma garrafa na gaveta, quando me sinto pressionado. Isso me ajuda a esquecer um pouco - o olhar do homem tornou-se um pouco triste, como se de repente o mundo tivesse se desvanecido.

\- É por causa de Hughes, não é mesmo ? - perguntou a jovem, acomodando uma cadeira perto do seu superior e sentando-se ao seu lado - Não me lembro de você ter esse hábito de beber, pelo menos enquanto ele era vivo, você não tinha esse hábito.

Os olhos de Roy não conseguiram evitar que duas lágrimas solitárias escapassem. Talvez fosse a conseqüência de ter evitado chorar pelo seu melhor amigo, a quem ele perdera há tanto tempo.

\- Vejo que você está começando a falar comigo com menos seriedade, Riza. Se por hora você me chamar pelo nome não vai acontecer nada, é só por hoje - a voz de Roy soou entrecortada, finalmente aquela dor acumulada começava a fazer estragos nele, sem que ele pudesse evitá-lo.

\- O que você tem ? - Riza olhou-o preocupada, sentia-se culpada por ter começado com aquele assunto que, pelo visto, ainda não tinha sido superado pelo seu acompanhante.

\- Não é nada, você não precisa se preocupar demais. É melhor nós mudarmos de assunto.

\- Claro, que coisa simples, não é ? Por que você sempre evita falar de qualquer coisa que lhe machuque ? Você não era assim...

\- Você mesma disse: era. Você não faz idéia do que eu passei, das coisas que eu tive de esconder para não causar mais danos às outras pessoas - o tom de voz de Mustang tornou-se um pouco agressivo, o que surpreendeu Hawkeye. Ele nunca tinha falado assim.

\- Desculpe-me, coronel, eu vou continuar com o meu trabalho. Com licença - ela saiu sem virar-se para ver o seu superior, para não mostrar-lhe o quão afetada estava com as suas palavras.

Depois que a porta foi fechada, o coronel cobriu o rosto com as mãos ele não queria que aquela mulher se sentisse mal por sua culpa.

Pegou mais uma vez a garrafa de vinho e encheu aquele copo que levara à deprimente conversa, há poucos instantes. Primeiro tomou um gole com um pouco de hesitação, saboreando aquele líquido que o havia acompanhado em tantos momentos de tristeza. Degustou lenta e cuidadosamente cada gole que tomou, sem perceber que a bebida tinha praticamente acabado.

Roy levantou-se, mas, quando quis começar a andar, ficou tonto e tropeçou, o que fez com que todos os papéis deixados em sua escrivaninha se espalhassem em diferentes direções.

\- Sou um idiota... definitivamente ela merece alguém muito melhor do que eu... - disse ele com amargura, tentando levantar-se do chão . Ele sempre a amara, com certeza conhecia-a melhor do que ninguém, ele sabia o que havia com ela, ou como ela se sentia, só de olhá-la nos olhos. Aos olhos de todos, Hawkeye mostrava-se forte e impassível, como se não tivesse nenhum tipo de preocupação, e o dever ditasse os seus atos, porém diante dele ela mostrava-se frágil e vulnerável, sem segredos. Ele sabia tudo sobre ela, a começar pela sua personalidade, como ela reagia diante de diferentes situações, e as suas fraquezas. Nesse momento, ele também se lembrou do cheiro dela, como era capaz de envolvê-lo e permitir que ele esquecesse quaisquer preocupações... A quem estava enganando, quando percebia o seu cheiro especial ele não conseguia deixar de lembrar do seu rosto, sua pele, seu corpo, aquele corpo que ele conhecia tão bem, cada centímetro, cada cicatriz, todas as carícias que ele lhe dera com tanta paixão e desejo. Ele não pôde evitar corar ao pensar nisso, por um lado pelo pudor que lhe restava, e, por outro, o álcool sempre lhe provocava sentimentos à flor da pele.

Afinal de contas, ele fora o primeiro homem da vida dela. Naquela época em que o seu mestre era, ao mesmo tempo, o pai daquela mulher que tirava-lhe o fôlego... ainda lembrava-se daquele dia em que ambos foram levados pelos seus desejos, daquela vez em que ambos entregaram-se completamente um ao outro sem o medo de serem descobertos, quando sentiram pela primeira vez o roçar dos seus corpos, clamando para tornarem-se apenas um.

\- Roy, você está bem ? - perguntou a tenente, nervosa, abrindo a porta, ela fora correndo ao escutar o barulho no escritório. O coronel levantava-se com dificuldade, e ela ajudou-o a sentar-se novamente.

\- Obrigado, Riza - o coronel olhou para a sua tenente, a qual não pôde evitar sentir-se intimidada. Ele olhara-a nos olhos muitas vezes, mas desta vez era como se aquele homem não tivesse nada a esconder, como se pudesse enxergar nas profundezas da sua alma apenas observando-a um pouco. Um leve tom carmesim preencheu as bochechas de Riza, enquanto ela tentava desviar o olhar, mas o alquimista não permitiu. Ele agarrou-a com força, num abraço brusco, e do qual tinha certeza de que ela não poderia escapar facilmente. Ficou com o rosto de frente para o dela, enquanto os lábios dele aproximavam-se perigosamente dos da tenente.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo ? - ela estava tentando fugir dos braços dele, sem nenhum sucesso. Sentiu um leve calor acumular-se no seu peito. Há muito tempo que ela não sentia uma sensação assim. A última vez foi quando o homem que mais amava na vida tinha declarado-lhe os seus sentimentos. Ela pensava ter esquecido, mas naquele momento percebeu que ainda o amava e que o desejo continuava percorrendo-lhe o corpo ao sentir os seus fortes braços em volta dela. Ela queria resistir, mas já era tarde demais. Os lábios de Roy a alcançaram, e ela não pôde fazer outra coisa senão corresponder ao beijo com a mesma intensidade.

O movimento dos lábios de ambos foi intensificando-se, enquanto uma lágrima solitária deslizava pelo rosto de Mustang. Ele sentia-se tão feliz por estar novamente com o amor da sua vida, porque ela era a única que não procurava por simples prazer, aquela mulher que ele tinha à sua frente era a que ele queria ter ao seu lado pra sempre. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se terrível ao lembrar-se do motivo do seu distanciamento: o treinamento militar. Essa era a razão pela qual ele fora treinar com Berthold Hawkeye, o pai de Riza.

Também lembrou-se de como soubera que Riza tinha chegado à cidade, e da cena terrível que ela viu, mal tendo chegado à casa do jovem militar. Ele, nu na cama com outra mulher, sendo que ele havia prometido à sua amada ser-lhe fiel, e que a esperaria pelo tempo que fosse, mas, com esse ato, ela perdeu toda a confiança nele, e propôs-se a não confiar novamente em nenhum homem. Mas o destino erra estranho, e ela acabara na mesma equipe. Conseguiu confiar nele novamente, mas apenas em assuntos puramente militares; nos sentimentais ela erguera todas as barreiras possíveis, para evitar qualquer tipo de aproximação. E, justamente naquele momento, tudo tinha ido por água abaixo.

\- Riza, me desculpe - o coronel interrompeu o beijo repentinamente , a culpa o consumia, e tinha certeza de que só lhe causaria dor, como em outras ocasiões, àquela mulher que estava à sua frente.

\- Faz muito tempo que eu te perdoei... - disse a tenente, em um sussurro, ao passo que não conseguia evitar chorar. E buscou conforto em um beijo que ela provocou, perdendo-se novamente nos lábios de Mustang.

O coronel estremeceu, não imaginava que algum dia Riza fosse capaz de perdoá-lo. Mas, ao escutar aquilo dos lábios dela, sentiu como se estivesse dentro de um sonho, um do qual ele jamais queria acordar. Ele segurou-a entre os braços e, depois de jogar ao chão todos os papéis que restavam, deitou Riza sobre a escrivaninha. Olhando-a fixamente nos olhos, percebeu que já não podia mais silenciar o que ele quisera dizer-lhe em várias ocasiões.

\- Eu te amo, Riza.

\- Eu também te amo, Roy.

Então, Mustang também subiu na escrivaninha, para deitar por cima dela. Começou a explorar-lhe a anatomia por cima do traje, percebeu que as medidas dela tinham se mantido as mesmas desde a última vez em que ela fora sua. Ela, por sua vez, acariciou-lhe o rosto com a mão, e com a outra começou a despi-lho do traje militar, começando pela jaqueta. O homem estranhou um pouco a atitude dela, mas não fez nada para detê-la. Naquele momento, ele estava à sua mercê, e seria capaz de concordar com qualquer coisa que ela lhe pedisse.

E novamente eles vira-se envolvidos em outro beijo, mas este era diferente. Era mais íntimo, mais passional. Eles sentiram o calor se apoderar dos seus corpos, e a roupa tornar-se um grande estorvo. O alquimista começou a tirar a parte superior da roupa da loira, deixando-a apenas com um sutiã vermelho. Ao mesmo tempo, Riza tirara a parte de cima da roupa de Roy, deixando-o com a musculatura exposta.

Então o coronel hesitou, ele não queria acelerar as coisas, e que ela saísse machucada por sua culpa, como em outras ocasiões. Ele queria ter certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho, que poderia estar com ela enquanto a vida permitisse.

\- Você tem certeza disso ? - indagou Mustang, afastando-se um pouco dela.

\- Sim, eu tenho certeza absoluta.

A loira decidiu mostrar ao homem à sua frente que estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa naquele momento, inclusive recuperar os anos perdidos, nos quais eles tinham se distanciado. Ela pegou-lhe a calça e tirou-a junto com a cueca. Assim, o coronel ficou completamente nu.

\- Muito bem, tenente Hawkeye, eu acho que sei até onde isso vai - disse ele, fazendo o mesmo com o resto do uniforme da sua companheira, exceto pelo sutiã que tinha deixado anteriormente.

Outra vez ele se deitou por cima dela e começou a acariciar os seios de sua amada. Tinha esquecido como os sentia ao toque: eram macios e quentes. Percebeu que os mamilos se elevavam mais ao mais leve toque dos seus dedos. Riza não conseguiu deixar de soltar um gemido, o que motivou Mustang a continuar com a sua tarefa.

Com a mão livre, ele começou a esfregar a barriga de Hawkeye. A pele macia dela começou a se arrepiar com o toque dos seus dedos. Ele conhecia perfeitamente aquele corpo, tocou um pouco as costas da jovem, lembrando-se das cicatrizes brutais que o pai dela lhe fizera. Depois, pôs as mãos sobre as coxas da tenente. As pernas dela sempre tinham sido formes, e isso o enlouquecia. Ele acariciou-as por um instante, depois dirigiu-se ao ventre de Riza.

A jovem não pôde evitar soltar um gemido ao sentir tão perto os dedos do seu superior. O coronel percebeu e começou a acariciar as proximidades da sua vagina.

\- Roy, não brinque comigo - soltou a tenente, juntamente com um profundo suspiro, para deleite dele, que preferiu jogar um pouco para que o desejo crescesse cada vez mais.

Desesperada, ela decidiu entrar no jogo que ele havia começado. Ela pegou o membro de Mustang como pôde e começou a realizar movimentos com a mão, de cima para baixo, pressionando apenas o necessário. A ação foi correspondida por um gemido co coronel. Não esquecera que isso o excitava bastante, e que com certeza provocaria nele tamanha loucura que conseguiria o que estava esperando.

Em resposta, Roy enfiou dois dedos na vagina de Riza. Foi um movimento brusco, mas necessário para ela. Sem esperar que ele começasse o trabalho, a tenente começou a mexer os quadris para aumentar a intensidade. Depois de algum tempo, Roy pôde sentir as paredes fazendo pressão sobre os seus dedos, e sorriu triunfante.

\- Eu acho que uma certa jovem acabou de gozar, ou estou enganado ? - alfinetou ele, com um tom de voz zombeteiro, ao mesmo tempo que levantava a mão, totalmente impregnada com o líquido de Riza.

Hawkeye não conseguiu nem responder, ela tinha a respiração entrecortada e não parava de gemer. Já não bastava sentir os dedos do seu amado brincando no seu ventre. Ela precisava sentir-se sua, que ele a possuísse de uma vez, que a fizesse sentir-se completa. Com muito trabalho, conseguiu se levantar e abraçar Mustang, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido:

\- Faça-me sua...

O Alquimista das Chamas ficou chocado com essa atitude. Não esperava que ela estivesse tão disposta, embora ele também sentisse que não poderia resistir mais. Exibindo um grande autocontrole para não atacá-la bruscamente, ele tomou-a entre os braços e deitou-a novamente na escrivaninha. Delicadamente, pôs as suas mãos sobre as pernas da jovem e as separou. Sentiu-a tremer, não sabia se era por causa do nervosismo ou do desejo. Pôs-se no lugar que ela lhe ofereceu e então entrou nela. Naquele momento, os dois se uniram-se em um só ser, de corpo e alma... parecia que ele podia ver o que continha o coração da sua amada, enquanto ambos explodiam em desejo e êxtase. As palavras não eram necessárias e, em seu lugar, ficou um silêncio que só era interrompido pelos sons do ato deles.

Ambos soltaram um gemido, ao passo que começaram o vaivém dos seus quadris até conseguirem ficar sincronizados, causando mais prazer do que se lembravam na juventude. Ela colocou as pernas ao redor daquele homem, como se estivesse abraçando-o, para aumentar a força das investidas.

O homem sentia-se lisonjeado, desejado e amado, ter o amor da sua vida unindo-se a ele era glorioso, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir-se apreensivo. Ele tinha a impressão de ter esquecido alguma coisa, como se tivesse convocado alguém naquela tarde. Supôs que a sua mente estivesse lhe pregando alguma peça e deixou para lá, mas o que ele não sabia era que havia dois jovens caminhando até o seu escritório.

\- _Nii-san,_ talvez o coronel Mustang não esteja. É melhor nós irmos embora e voltarmos amanhã - disse o caçula dos irmãos Elric.

\- E vir amanhã para escutar a conversa mole dele ? "Ed, se vocês estavam ontem aqui, deveriam ter vindo; agora, como punição, vou enviá-los em uma missão, o que significa que vocês não terão tempo para continuarem com a sua investigação pessoal. Eh? E Edward ? Ah, está por trás desses papéis. Não estão altos demais, mas qualquer coisa é o bastante para encobrir alguém com uma estatura tão insignificante" - a expressão no rosto de Edward tornou-se de raiva enquanto ele fechava o punho com força, como se estivesse se preparando para bater em alguém.

\- _Nii-san,_ pare ! É melhor eu entrar, não quero que você tenha problemas com o coronel Mus... tang... - Al abriu a porta e deparou-se com Roy e Riza em seu ritual de amor sobre a escrivaninha, o que causou uma expressão de desconforto no jovem da armadura.

\- Acho melhor se nós voltarmos amanhã, hehehe - disse o enrubescido irmão mais novo, fechando a porta sem fazer barulho. Pelo visto, nenhum dos dois pombinhos tinha notado o movimento que acontecia a apenas alguns passos deles.

\- O que foi que você viu, Al ? - Ed olhou para o irmão com uma careta de desaprovação.

\- Não, nada de especial. Só acho que é melhor nós virmos amanhã - exclamou Alphonse, que, por sinal, tinha o rosto corado demais para uma armadura.

\- Não me diga que... Al, deixe-me ver ! Eu quero saber o que esse bastardo está fazendo ! Solte-me ! Al ! - gritou Edward, enquanto seu irmão puxava-o pelo casaco, tencionando levá-lo embora, para que ele não causasse problemas. Com certeza amanhã ele teria mais tempo para atendê-los.

Riza virou-se para a porta, ela achou que tinha escutado uma voz bastante familiar. Roy segurou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos e, através de um beijo, disse-lhe o quanto precisava dela. Riza sentiu como se estivesse tocando o céu; ela estaria mentindo para si mesma se não admitisse que havia sonhado com aquele momento há bastante tempo.

A loira começou a tremer, devido a outro orgasmo que se aproximava, e que causou o mesmo impacto no moreno. Os dois estavam completamente exaustos, e acabaram deitados no tapete do escritório, com a respiração ofegante e encharcados de suor, como resultado dos seus atos.

\- Tenente, você pode tirar o dia de folga - disse Mustang, olhando para ela com um sorriso galanteador.

\- Vou acreditar na sua palavra, coronel - Riza pegou as chaves da casa de Roy, e sorriu-lhe de modo provocante.

Se o coronel Mustang tinha certeza de alguma coisa, era de que essa seria apenas a primeira das muitas vezes que ele faria amor com a mulher da sua vida. Afinal, era preciso recuperar o tempo perdido... e esse era um sacrifício que ambos estavam dispostos a fazer.

* * *

**N/A:** Se vocês perguntarem porque os irmão Elric (só Alphonse, propriamente dito XD) descobriram Roy e Riza... bem essa foi a primeira parte da fic que eu escrevi, antes mesmo de todo o resto. Pareceu-me uma boa forma de desviar um pouco a atenção da "ação" principal. E, mesmo assim, ficou mais pornô do que eu imaginei, hahaha.

Mais uma vez, me desculpem a quantidade exagerada de atitudes OoC. É difícil descrever algo que jamais aconteceu no mangá e/ou anime, e que os personagens não percam a sua essência.

Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Não sejam maus, deixem um review, por favor. :)

* * *

**N/T 3:** E aqui estou eu, voltando à vida... quando a preguiça me pega, é complicado. Sério mesmo. De qualquer modo, aí está mais uma tradução minha, a quinta do fandom de Fullmetal Alchemist, e a segunda Roy/Riza. Eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta fic.

E, se gostarem... reviews, por favor ?

**N/T 4:** Bem, eu também acho que a fic ficou meio Ooc, como a própria atora também disse... no entanto, isso não me impediu de gostar dela, eu achei-a bem divertida.

E, também, como foi dito por mais de uma pessoa, em algumas reviews que a fic original recebeu... realmente, coitado do Al, a autora da fic deixou-o com traumas psicológicos :) ! Nessa reta final é que eu dei mais risadas ainda...


End file.
